Had Everything & Then Went Down To Nothing
by ItsTtsLife
Summary: What happens when you know that you had everything in your life that you ever wanted, and then you decide to make the wrong choice and it changes your life for the worst? Follow Randy on how he talks about that one night that changed his life forever (Please review)


**Hi there! So this is going to be my first story for this account! But I'm a little rusty at this because, I haven't done this in awhile. So please bare with me. I'm going to warn you that, this story will have lots of cussing and a lot of violence. So if you don't mind about the violence and cussing then, keep on reading. But if you do mind then I don't think that this story is for you... But this is going to be about Randy Orton who had every-thing in his life til one night that changed his life forever! Where he had everything but the one night made him go down to nothing... **

**Remember that I don't owe anything that is related to the WWE I only owe the idea for this story... **

**RATED : M **

**Chapter One **

I was in my room just rumbling around for another drink of beer. Everything in my life was just falling apart, and I didn't know how to handle that. I was the first rookie of the wwe to become the youngest world heavy weight champion. But, one night I made the worst decision of my life; and that changed every-thing. I remember like it was just yesterday...

**FLASH-BACK **

I just won against Chris Beniot, and became the youngest heavyweight champion. It was one hell of a match, and Chris gave out a one hell of a fight!

**John** - Congratulations man!

**Randy** - Thanks man!

As I was passing by every-one was congratulating me with the win, as I was walking back to the Evolutions locker room.

**Ric** - Congratulations Randy! I knew you could do it.

**Randy** - Thanks but, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you guys teaching me the moves and every-thing else I needed to know.

**Hunter **- Well now, this calls for a night out to go celebrate.

**Randy **- Oh for sure, I just want to go back to my hotel room and shower up and change.

**Hunter** - Alright, then just meet us at 4.6.5

And I just gave Hunter a grin because, I knew that was the best strip club in Los Angelas. They always had the hottest girls, that defiantly knew what they were doing. So I knew then, I need to prepare myself for one of the best nights of my life. I finally got back to my hotel room, and I went into my dresser to where I hid that one secret that no one knew about.

"Mmm, oh how I've missed you my little secret! ". I grabbed the band and wrapped it around my arm to make a vein pop out, and I took the neddle and stuck it right into the first vein I saw, and just let it do its magic.. As I was shooting the herion up my vein, I thought to myself that this night was well worth it even though it has been awhile since I've done this. But I've gotten this drug from a drug dealer before the show. All I had to do was be real careful on not to get caught doing it, or else I would lose everything.

I was finally out of the herion that was inside the neddle, and I just sat there for a few minutes to let it sit and sink in. As I was sitting there, I heard someone knocking at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Batista, Hunter told me to come up and get you! " I was confused because, he told me that he wanted me to meet them up there. Hmm well Hunter always liked to change his mind a-lot!

"Give me a sec!" So I rushed to hide the neddles and herion. Because if anyone found out that I do this drug, then that's my ass out of the door. And I would lose everything!

"Okay, hurry up!" I shook my head to try to get myself to be able to focus, and not let anyone notice. As I put the herion and neddles inside the little bag that they where in, and then put it back inside my dresser. And then I quickly washed up my face... "Hurry up Orton, you know how impatient Hunter gets".

I opened up the door and said "What's with all the shouting? I'm here and ready to go!" Tista (Batista) shook his head. "Come on, lets go before Hunter changes his mind".

We finally reached the lobby of the hotel room and as we got out of the elevator a cop walked right onto the elevator as we where getting off. "_It's_ _all in your head keep calm. No one knows about it _" I said to myself. The cop smiled at Tista and I, and all I did was smile back. We where finally out in the parking lot, and I noticed that Batista kept on glancing at me.

"Yes?" I said to him when I caught him glancing over. "Are you okay Orton?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" "You seem a little off tonight, and I've noticed on how nervous you where when we passed that cop back there". "_Shit. Its okay he or anyone doesn't know anything_" I kept telling myself.

"Me, nervous about a cop? Never" I said as I playfully slapped Batista on the shoulder. "Hmmm, okay"... " _Well now you've made him more supicious. Great going dumbass! _"

We finally made to our destination... And fuck I was ready for a great ass night! This will defiantly help me get my mind off of the cop that was back at the hotel...

**Back at the hotel **

"Now ladies, there is enough of Orton to go around " I said to the group of girls that I brought back to the hotel. Now I was already high off of the herion and plus drunk off of all the drinks I had tonight. But now I'm ready to complete my night with a bit of fun in my sheets. The girls and I finally made back to my hotel room.

As soon as I sat down on the couch the girls started to grab, touch and kiss all over. and I just sat back and let two of them do the work. While I kiss one of them and grab and touch her everywhere on her body.. Her skin was felt so soft, soft as a cloud. We went to the bedroom and finally got down to business.

"Mmm yes! Harder!" The girl that I was fucking said... While the other two was eating each other out... The two other girls where hot but, I seem to be more amazed by the one I was fucking. She had the most beautiful set of brown eyes, brown hair down to her back that I love to put my fingers through... I don't know but, its just something about this girl I liked, and it wasn't my attentions to be falling for this girl, at least I hope I wasn't... Because all I really wanted to do was to fuck her.. But its just something about this woman, that really grabbed my attention.

It's already been two hours since I've been fucking Kesha, and I haven't really touched the other two ever since we've started on the couch but; they seem to be happy with just the two of them...But I didn't mind giving Kesha my full attention at all... So, I had her get on top and let her ride for awhile.. And while she was riding, I grabbed her titties, rubbed and squeezed them. Her tittles where the perfect size, and her hips. I started to moan, this girl knows how to ride. I started to play with her clit as she was riding...

"Oh yes! Mmm make my pussy wet Randy"..."You like that?"... "Make me cum Randy". I gave her a smirk... and flipped her back onto the bed.. And just ate her out while she ate one of the other girls out.. I started sucking on her clit to make her go crazy... "Ahh yess! I'm about to cum!" "I want you to fuck my wet pussy!" So I stuck my dick inside her soaking wet pussy.. Finally after about five hours we where finally finished and was able to fall asleep...

Now that was one hell of a night I tought to myself, and finally fell asleep...

**Well there goes the first chapter to my story... I hope that you all enjoyed it... and please leave some reviews to let me know what you think :) And what you think should happen next! :) **


End file.
